


Color Line

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: A haiku on race relations in the U.S.





	Color Line

Black, brown-  
beaten down.

Red, yellow-  
not a fellow (human).

White, tan-  
you're a man.

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 29, 2020.
> 
> May only the wicked have reason to fear & the innocent sleep soundly.


End file.
